


A Daddy's good boy

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing’s weird.  </p><p>Because he doesn’t have daddy issues (which is false) and because Spencer is the younger one in the relationship (which is true). But, my god, the words just fell from his mouth like wine spilled out of a nice glass. So yeah, the thing IS weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daddy's good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Kink TW

Written for the [hxr prompt meme](http://hxr-promptmeme.livejournal.com/)

Prompt:  _While having sex, Spencer says “Who’s your daddy?”_

*

 _Thing_ ’s weird.  

Because he doesn’t have daddy issues (which is false) and because Spencer is the younger one in the relationship (which is true). But,  _my god_ , the words just fell from his mouth like wine spilled out of a nice glass. So yeah, _the thing_  IS weird. Mostly because when Spencer said it he just moaned louder and decided that Spencer being his Daddy was the most erotic thing in the world.  

Aaron is unable to focus on the report in front of him and he’s so glad there’s no new case. He can’t watch Spencer right now without wanting to jump him… something quite inappropiate in the office. Words are blurry on the paper and he hears the hums and muffled talks of the others working downstairs; he thinks Rossi is talking to someone over the phone but he can’t make out the exact words, it doesn’t seem like an argument but maybe Dave is a little agitated.

  At some point, him spying on someone else’s conversation turns into him daydreaming about having hot sex with his boyfriend and then he’s lost in memories.

  Aaron looks like an Alpha Male, he is one to be honest, and he loves topping but he also loves bottoming. Spencer is an amazing lover (which may or may not have been a surprise) and had been really understanding and most importantly, had made him enjoy everything they had done in the bedroom …and in other places too.   

But last night? That was epic and Aaron is sure he will remember that night for the rest of his life. Spencer can be a sexy beast, it doesn’t matter what others might think about him and those rumors about him being a virgin don’t matter. Hell, Spencer knows what he’s doing, and Aaron knows first handed that what Spencer does is always awesome. It  _feels_ awesome. 

 All the lights in the room were on and they undressed in a rush while kissing and biting each other’s exposed skin. Spencer sucked him off and prepared him with a lot of lube and then some more, just in case (“You can never be careful enough.” He had said some time).  

Aaron can’t resist Spencer, not really; he ends up like a wrecked, sweaty mess, moaning and begging for Spencer to make him come. It’s weird too, because he thought he would have to take the initiative regarding the sexual aspect of their relationship.

   _Oh how wrong he had been_. The genius is capable of taking care of every aspect of the relationship, something Aaron is grateful for, even if he’s not sure why suddenly the idea of Spencer being more 'dominant' is more than appealing.  

So last night Spencer was in full Dom mode and kissed, bit and stroked him like an expert and Aaron just let him do all those amazing things. Carefully Spencer slid inside him and moved in and out, both of them breathless. Everything was going as usual until Aaron was close, so close, and Spencer just said it. He just said it like it was something they always did, like it was some ritual they were used to.

  “Who’s your Daddy?” and  _god_ , that voice, it sent shivers down his spine. It still does by just remembering it. The words were too hot, too much and Aaron was about to come but Spencer gripped the base of his cock.

  “Noouuuuh…”  

“Who’s your Daddy?” He repeated and thrusted hard at the  _oh so right_  angle. Aaron moaned and he did it again. “Tell me.” It was an order.   

“Fuck! You, Spencer, YOU!” Thinking about it now, that probably brought a smile to Spencer’s face but at the moment Aaron was more concerned about the fact that he hadn’t come yet. “Please…”

  “Such a nice boy…” Spencer kept thrusting and started to stroke him and he was lost within seconds. Spencer came a few thrusts later.  

_Thing_ ’s weird. He can’t get those words out of his mind. He can’t get Spencer being his hot Daddy out of his mind. Something deep inside his brain wants to scream this is so wrong. But it feels _so good, so right_.  

And Aaron may be a pervert.  

And Spencer may be the best lover on earth.

  *

  They have dinner at Aaron’s place enjoying that they have the house all to themselves since Haley has Jack today. Spencer watches some TV without really paying atention while Aaron tries to get some paperwork done (he didn’t do anything at the office because of this daydreaming problem he had).  

They don’t talk about the who’s-your-Daddy thing and Aaron isn’t sure if he wants to talk about it or not. Spencer seems so at peace and comfortable it almost makes him want to scream. How is it that the genius is not bothered or freaked out or something? Some kind of sign that Aaron didn’t imagine the whole damn thing!  

The house is quiet except for the murmurs coming from the TV and their breathing. Aaron wants an explanation but knows that if he asks for one, he will have some explaining to do too. So he says nothing and keeps trying really hard on working a little bit.

  “I’m going to bed, come when you finish?” Spencer asks, standing, and being his usual self.  

“Of course.”  

Aaron isn’t sure why he’s so upset all of a sudden. What they did was awesome, they both so evidently enjoyed it. But then there’s that annoying voice telling him this daddy kink isn’t normal. And then, quick like lightning, everything is clear.  

Aaron should be Spencer’s Daddy; not the other way around!

He’s proud in a twisted kind of way but couldn’t care less at this very moment. He’s going to make things right this time.

*  

 Spencer is really perceptive and he reaches for Aaron as soon as he feels the weight shifting on the mattress. The lights are off now and Aaron takes his shirt and pants off in quick succession, slipping under the covers; warm skin against his slightly colder skin.  

“Glad you finished so soon.” Spencer doesn’t open his eyes and simply tangles his long limbs around Aaron, who is a little surprised because his lover is sleeping naked.

  “I’m glad too.” Even if he didn’t finish anything. Right now he needs to make things right. And by right, he means he needs to be the Daddy. Which is more wrong than right, he guesses. “Why are you naked?”  

Aaron can feel the smile in the darkness and Spencer licks his shoulder and presses a kiss there before answering. “Thought I could seduce you when you got to bed.”

  “Really?”

  “Yeah. Is it working?”

  “Perfectly.”

  They kiss passionately and Spencer’s hands make an excellent work at finding his cock and bringing it to life.

  “Fuck me.” Spencer whispers in his ear, shivering when Aaron bites his neck and shoulders. There’s this second of hope and Aaron thinks maybe Spencer will say  _Daddy_ but it doesn’t happen and he bites with a bit more force, thrilled by the challenge.  

He barely moves enough to reach for the lube in the second drawer and to discard his underwear. Spencer waits for him while he touches himself, gasping when Aaron is skin to skin with him. They kiss again, urgent and needy and something more than Aaron can't identify.  

What comes next is blurry, it happens fast and hot. Aaron’s fingers get inside Spencer, stretching him, searching for that spot. They keep kissing each other, hands roaming the other body. There’s just the sound of them breathing hard and moaning in the room.  

“Fuck me.” He insists and Aaron is pleased to comply, entering him in a quick and assertive thrust. “Oh, yes…”

They move together, Aaron quickening the pace and Spencer helping him as much as he can in his position. Aaron can’t think and his whole make-this-Daddy-kink-“right” plan isn’t a plan at all so he’s just lost in the heat of the moment.

But then Spencer puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him immediately. Aaron looks at him worried even when Spencer’s eyes have a sparkle that lets him know he’s not hurt.

“What?”

And the answer comes in the form of Spencer using a self-defense movement to get Aaron on his back, straddling him. Spencer doesn’t make him wait and gets Aaron’s cock inside him again.

“Oh dear God, Spencer!” He moans out loud, after all Jack isn’t here so he can scream all he wants tonight.

Spencer makes these little pleased noises and starts rocking himself a bit before Aaron can catch up with the new position and helps to support him. Everything becomes hazy and hot, they move and moan and it’s perfect.

Amazingly, Aaron has this brief moment of clarity and remembers his “plan”. He knows he has to say  _it_  now that he’s topping. He  _has_  to be the Daddy this time. It’s almost like he can’t control his body anymore, moving on its own accord, his brain melting and incapable of continuing to think. He just says “Oh, fuck…” and has all the intention to repeat what Spencer had said the night before but instead he breathes “So tight, Daddy!”

And Spencer stops for less than a second and then grabs a handful of dark hair and kisses him like his life depends on it. Hard, needy, demanding, teeth clashing and biting on Aaron’s lower lip.

“You’re such a good boy, babe. So good for me… So good for Daddy…”

*

They’re both recovering from their orgasm, trying to get oxygen into their lungs. Aaron feels so good and at the same time is a bit worried about this Daddy kink thing. He doesn’t know how to let this go without some talking first. Is this gonna become a usual thing in their love making? God, is he gonna start calling Spencer Daddy all the time? Does Spencer think it’s sexy or…?

He really thinks it’s erotic as hell and wants to keep calling  _Daddy_  when he comes. But then the guilt and this weird role reversal have him on his toes.

Spencer is smiling lazily and satisfied which at some point brings Aaron peace and warmth.

“You can say it, you know?” Spencer says suddenly.

“Say what?”

“What you think. What is bothering you about this.”

“This?” Aaron knows what Spencer is saying but he’s not sure if he wants to dissect the kink right now, right here.

“I know you enjoy calling me Daddy but there’s something bothering you too. Mind to tell me what it is?”

Aaron sighs. There’s a reason Spencer is part of one of the best teams of profilers.

“It’s just…” He sighs again, trying to find the right words and Spencer turns on the bedside lamp, watching him in this way that says Aaron needs to be completely honest. “You do realize you’re younger than me, don’t you?”

Spencer chuckles and answers. “Yes, I do.”

“Then… doesn’t it seem weird that  _I_  am the one calling you…?” Aaron doesn’t finish the question, but moves his hand in the air trying to explain what he means. For a minute or so he feels like Spencer, using his hand to prove his point.

“It may not be conventional, that’s true. But it doesn’t matter. This is about what you and I both like to do in our bedroom.” Aaron nods and Spencer cuddles beside him. “And I really like it.” He adds, smiling wickedly.

“Oh yes, I like it too.” He replies, hugging the genius closer. “…Daddy.”


End file.
